


Departure

by Yobotica



Series: It's not the destination, it's the journey [4]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Even though I wrote this, I'm In Forever Denial, M/M, Sad y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 06:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17095577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yobotica/pseuds/Yobotica
Summary: Prompt for day 7 of the Assassin's Creed Fandom Events 2018: Commemoration.Fourth in a series dedicated to Desmond.Shaun apologizes.





	Departure

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by [Caisar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caisar). Your service is appreciated. <3

"Hey, Desmond. I'm sorry it took so long," Shaun said, not really daring to look down yet. 

"I wasn't allowed to come earlier, something about not being immediate family somehow excluding me from the guest list. But, I'm here now," he added, glancing around. It was quiet, which was nice. He was the only visitor today, which he appreciated. 

He had some things to say, and even if Desmond couldn't hear them, he didn't want anyone else to, either. 

"I'm sorry we can't bring you home yet. It's too risky, William said, and everything we worked for just getting you back would be for naught. I hate it when he's right; especially about things that concern you." 

"Let's see if I can't get you updated," he said, not quite ready to get to the meat of why he came at all. "Your father, he's alright, better. Recruiting, even. Things are a little different now, but it's like the Brotherhood has awakened somehow, even if we're all somewhat disconnected from each other. Rebecca's doing well, of course. She was shot that one time, but she's already all healed up and everything. Oh, yeah, we're field agents now. Partly due to lack of manpower, sure, and yes, Rebecca, of course I mean women as well," he added, though of course, Rebecca wasn't even there, and Desmond couldn't even laugh at the joke. "Here's the thing; we're good at it, though. Between you and me, even Rebecca was surprised that of the two of us, it wasn't me that was shot first." 

Shaun smiled, dared his first glance down, and nope, _nope_ , not quite ready for that yet, so eyes up, look at anything else for the moment. 

"I should get to the point, shouldn't I?" He asked, then took a deep breath. "I... I'm sorry, Desmond. There's a lot of things I'm sorry for; I'm sorry I was such an insufferable prat at the beginning to you; I'm sorry I let my jealousy get out of hand. It wasn't your fault, and it's no reason to treat you like I had. I'm glad, though; you're really a forgiving sort, you know, and you kept trying and... Once I got over myself, I was really happy I got to know you a little better, before, well."

Shaun cleared his throat. "I'm sorry we left you. I didn't want to, none of us did, but I'm still sorry we listened to you. It was... It was the right call, for what it's worth, but I'm still sorry. I'm sorry we took so long to come for you. We, ah, we destroyed everything we could, by the way, anything we could reach that had anything to do with you. Samples, notes, files. All of it, gone. Abstergo likely had some backups somewhere, but they'll get nothing more from you, not while we can prevent it. Which is, you know, why you're here, and not somewhere in the states, or closer to your father. It's nice here, though, you'll like it."

Shaun looked down again, forced himself to keep his gaze locked on the small, unmarked stone that lay atop the fresh grave, just next to another unmarked grave he'd overseen years ago. 

"I... I miss you, Desmond. I think I will for a very long time. I just wanted you to know that. To know that I came to like you very, very much, and had hoped... Well." 

He crouched down, placed his hand on the stone. "I wanted to see the kind of Assassin you'd become. I really thought you'd lead us all, one day. I suppose, in a way, you have. Thank you, Desmond." He gave the stone a final pat before standing again, brushing off imaginary dirt from his thighs. 

He wasn't generally a sentimental man, but he could allow himself his; "Until we meet again." 

He'd said everything he could bring himself to say, even if he hadn't said everything. 

He didn't look back as he left.


End file.
